The Vipers Nest
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Year 8… Back at Hogwarts Harry becomes friends with Malfoy, makes some Slytherin friends. Soon is in the hospital wing near death with a lethal overdose Amortentia, causing him to distance himself from Gryffindor. He's then kidnapped from school causing chaos and is rescued by his true love: The Slytherin Ice Prince. 1) Dumbledore/Ginny/ bashing. 2) Snape alive. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Prologue

Year 8… Back at Hogwarts Harry becomes friends with Malfoy, makes some Slytherin friends.. Due to this he soon finds himself in the hospital wing near death due to a lethal overdose Amortentia causing him to distance himself from Gryffindor and get closer to his new new Slytherin friends and discover true love in the Slytherin Ice Prince who, like himself, is also in deperate need of support and most of all love. 1) Dumbledore/Ginny/Ron bashing. 2) Snape alive. 3) Sirius is alive.

Main Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Cedric D., Blaise Z./OC, Pansy/OC, Fred W./ OC, George W./Angelina, Lucius/Narcissa, Severus S./OC, Sirius/OC.

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or it's characters they are the property of Miss. JK Rowling. I only own the plot and my OC characters made specifically to benefit this story. I do NOT make any profit from this fan fiction I'm only doing this for fun as we all do.**

**** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **1)** In **WINTER SYMPHONY** Harry saved Malfoy. So here I went the opposite direction and made Malfoy the one to save Harry and see how that goes and what that leads to. **2)** You will be happy to know that Sirus and Severus Snape _ARE_ alive in this story, like with Sirius in **THE LIONS DEN**, I want to explore Sirius and Snape's characters, more particularly their personal and love lives. I'm giving them a love interest, I've never done that with Snape before so I thought it would be fun! **3)** There will be Ron/Ginny/Molly bashing, which I've In many stories I've read Ginny in many stories to be a loving caring to Harry, I want to twist it around and turn her bad and psycho and see how that goes.** 4)** I mixed up book 6 with book 7 so in seventh year the Deatheaters invade Hogwarts with Dracos help starting the war. Voldemort will go with them and the war will start then. Dumbledore will not die, he will be fighting Voldemort, but he has much bigger plans that will cause trouble for Harry. **5)** Fred Weasley _IS_ alive in this story, Charlie was the one that died in the war. **6)** Cedric _IS_ alive and his working at Hogwarts temporarily, I thought it would be interesting to pair him and Hermione together, so it's what people call – Cermione. lol. This is a looong prologue so Enjoy! Remember to leave your reviews!****

* * *

Year 7

HOGWARTS – Draco and Harry called a truce after 6th year. Draco, forced by the Imperius Curse, used the vanishing cabinet to help Voldemort into Hogwarts with the Deatheaters. Draco disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower but the approaching of the Hogwarts staff in the halls was enough of a distraction for Dumbledore to get away. Harry disarmed Draco in halls before they were cornered by three rogue Deatheaters. Draco stood behind Harry as Harry, Pansy and Blaise fought their attackers. Once down Draco took one of the Deatheaters wands.

Harry turned to Draco and the two other Slytherins. "Are you guys alright?"

Draco panted. "Yes…"

"Thank you." said Pansy. She held out her hand.

"Yeah." said Blaise. "Thank you."

Hearing more heading their way. "You better go Harry." said Draco. "They're after us."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"We refused to join the Deatheaters." said Pansy.

"My mother too…" said Blaise. "She refused to give her support and her money to their dark cause. She even killed fifteen Deatheaters with a deadly mamba poison." he grinned. "Part of her arsenal."

"Ook..." said Harry. He didn't even want to know more details, Blaise's mother wasn't called 'The Black Widow' for nothing.

"Draco?" asked Harry. Blaise and Pansy noticed Harry used Draco's first name.

"They're after me for my fathers failure and my mothers reluctance to officially take the dark mark and for me…not killing Dumbledore as I was instructed." Said Draco. "I couldn't do it Harry." He cried with tears. Harry walked over and hugged him. Draco melted into the hug. "I'm not a killer Harry. They've tried to make me one, forced me to get the dark mark… but I'm not." Blaise and Pansy looked at each other, it was oddly obvious they had a connection..

Harry held Draco tight, he felt connected to Draco, they shared a similar horrid childhood and have been forced to do things neither wanted to do. "I know…" he said. The footsteps were getting closer. "Come on…" He took Dracos hand. "I need to hide you guys…"

They followed Harry to the fifth floor corridor and into the Room of Requirement. Draco saw Harry was about to faint and took his arm to support him. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Harry.

"Are you sure Potter?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah…I just haven't been feeling well lately, I can't shake this flu." said Harry.

"You're fighting a war when you're sick?" asked Blaise. "That's insane."

"Yeah…" chuckled Harry. "Like I have a choice." Draco stared at him with a concerned look. As Harry nodded, shaking it off. "Um…You'll be safe here. The magic of Hogwarts will protect you…" They heard an explosion from the outside of the school. "Hopefully." He turned to the three Slytherins. "Stay together…" He then headed for the door.

Draco took Harrys hand. "Stay with us." They all saw fear and a longing in his ice blue eyes.

"I can't." said Harry. Draco rushed over and hugged him. Harry hugged him back. "Stay safe you guys." With another tight hug he broke away and ran off.

"Harry…" cried Draco. He ran after him. "Harry I…" But Harry was already sealing the room. Draco collapsed on his knees in front of the concrete stone wall.

Blaise and Pansy loosed around the room. It had a fireplace and three large couches. Pansy walked over to Draco. "Drake what is going on?"

Draco sniffled. "I…What do you mean?"

"I mean you with Potter." Said Blaise. "You two seem to be friends but I think there's something more…"

Pansy helped Draco up and they led him to the couch by the fire. "It started last year. When my father forced me to take the dark mark, Voldemort ordered me to kill Dumbledore." Blaise fell on the chair Pansy gasped. "I've been stalling for two years now, I tried tonight and failed. I'm sure he sent the Deatheaters tonight to kill me for failing…Last year, when I got the dark mark, my life ended, my home became a fortress for darkness, totures and killings in every room. It was horrible. So I went into the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to kill myself."

"You what?!" asked Pansy. She walked over and sat down next to Draco holding his hand.

"I wanted to die." said Draco. "Father was ordering me to come home and take the mark but I refused. So Crabb and Goyle along with eight others kidnapped me over Christmas and took me to my father where Voldemort marked me." Blaise was furious. "I realized apart from you two, I had no real friends, no one would help me and believe me so…I broke the mirror and slit my wrists."

Pansy was crying. "Oh Draco…"

"Harry walked in and found me." said Draco. "He was hysterical, crying, calling my name ordering me to stay awake. He carried me to the Hospital Wing where Snape and Pomfrey healed me…" He cried. "After the justified scorns of my godfather…" He saw them looking on. "Severus…" They nodded, surprised, but remained quiet. "…Harry came to visit me. He helped me, we talked and became friends. He was the first person to look after me like that. He cared for me and I…I started feeling things for him."

"Do you _like_ him?" asked Pansy. Draco looked at her. "I'm a woman, I understand these things better than men." she joked. Draco gave a small chuckle, Blaise rubbed his back to calm him down. "So…Do you?"

Dracos mouth trembles as tears came out of his eyes. "Yes…" he cried. "I've had a crush on him for four years, ever since he saved be from the hippogriff in third year, so…yes. I like him." His friends hugged him. "I wanted to tell him now just before he left but…"

"It'll be alright…" said Blaise. "Maybe you two can talk when all this mess is over." Draco leaned on his shoulder as the three friends huddled into the couch next to the fire as the room shook.

* * *

DARK FOREST – Harry went into the woods, he nearly blacked out getting in, that flu was getting to him. Not that it mattered he was going after Voldemort. As he neared his lifelong enemy he gripped the resurrection stone. Minutes later, he suddenly saw his parents and Remus in front of him. He tried to grab hold of his mothers hand but it went through her.

"You've been so brave sweetheart." said Lily.

Harry tried told back his tears. "Why are you here?" He looked around. "All of you…"

"We never left." said Lily.

"We don't' have much time." said Lily. "We've come to tell you some things."

"What?" asked Harry. He looked around. "Where is Sirius? He…?"

"Sirius is alive." said James.

"He…" Harrys heart pumped. "Where is he?"

"Like Cedric, he possessed a magical stone given to him by Sybil Trelawney. The last stone of it's kind called the Ruby of Aphrodite. The power in the stone was powered eons ago by the goddess herself to protect the person who held it from an unjustly death. It only works once before it turns to ash." Said James. "Which is why when Dumbledore asked Cedric to give it to him, the boy never found it."

"But…But where is he now?" asked Harry.

"On his way to Hogwarts with a wolf pack." said James. "There is another matter…"

Harry sighed. _'What else could there be?'_ he thought. "Sirius wanted to tell you but there was never an appropriate time." said James.

"W…What?" asked Harry. He turned to his mother.

"You have a brother Harry…" said Lily.

Harrys heart stopped. "A…a brother?" his eyes watered with sadness and joy. "Where…Who is he?"

"His name is Caleb…Caleb Cromwell." said Lily.

"The Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Lily. "He is three years older three you Harry, only twenty. He was two when we learned Voldemort was coming for us. We arranged our friends Henry Cromwell and his wife Catherine Cromwell to adopt you so you could live. They took him first, btu I wanted one more night with you, you were just a baby. That was my big mistake, for that night was the night Voldemort came."

"I…I remember him." said Harry. "He was in sixth year when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He…he disappeared after the tournament." He cried. "Where is he? Do you know? Professor Dumbledore said he went abroad to Durmstrang."

"Dumbledore lied to you, no doubt to keep you focused on the war and your studies." said James. "Your our brother is in Azkaban."

"A…Azkaban?" asked Harry. "By why?"

"Deatheaters." said Remus. "Somehow they got hold of him, he was placed under the Imperius Curse and was forced to do terrible things."

"He wasn't given a trial." said James. "Fudge was terrified and wouldn't' allow it."

"He must be released and looked after before his birthday on Halloween of next year."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"On his birthday, when he turns twenty one, he will come into his creature inheritance, it is important he is not in Azkaban when it happens." said James. "If he turns within the walls of that prison, I fear he will not survive."

"We have to go…" said Remus.

Lily walked over. "Don't' ever give up Harry. Don't ever give up on love for I see your true mate is near. He will love you like no other."

"What?" said Harry. "You…You know?"

"We know." said Lily. "And we all love you as you are."

"How will I know him?" asked Harry.

"You already do." said James. "You'll see him again. He will have a different form when you do. But once you look into his eyes, your feelings will confirm it." Harry nodded. "Take it slow, he is nervous too, get to know each other and I promise love will follow."

"We have to go." said Remus.

Harry turned to his father. "Does it…Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Quicker than falling asleep." said James. "You're nearly there son."

"I'm sorry." said Harry. "I never wanted any of you to die for me." He turned to Remus. "And Remus, your son…"

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for." Said Remus. "One day, he'll understand."

Harry looked around at the three ghosts. "You'll stay with me?"

"Until the end." said James.

"And he won't be able to see you?" asked Harry.

"No." said Lily. "We're here…" She put her see through hand over his heart.

Harry looked at his mother. "Stay close to me."

Lily looked him dead in the eye, like a mother. "Always."

* * *

Harry collapsed on the forest floor. The Deatheaters stood watching. Bellatrix stood by her lord. "My lord!" she sighed with admiration at his grandness, he'd done it, he'd killed Harry Potter. Narcissa went to check on the body. "Is he dead?"

Narcissa kneeled down and leaned in to his face. She felt small breathing coming form the boy. "Is he safe?" she whispered. "Is Draco safe?"

Harry gave a small nod, he felt her sighed with relief, he heard her whisper "For you Lily…" He wondered why she said that. 'We're they friends?' he thought. He felt her get up no doubt to face the dark lord.

Narcissa turned to Voldemort looked at him straight in the eye and said. "Dead."

* * *

A furious Voldemort fought the not so dead Harry in the castle courtyard when Dumbledore arrived with the centaurs, dwarves and lethal fire pixies to help the light. Voldemort engaged in battle with Dumbledore giving Harry time to accio his firebolt and flew off into the sky.

Harry flew arounf the chastle towers the room of requirement. He saw the wall was blasted open, he saw flames coming out of the room. He flew in at high speed and saw five deatheaters slying around the room in clouds of black smoke trying to kill Draco, Blaise and Pansy who were expertly fighting them off. Harry sent stunning spells to the Deatheaters kocking them down into the blasing fire. Harry swooped down and took Dracos hand, Draco got on and wrapped his arms around Harrys waist leaning in to his saviors body like a scared child. Blaise and Pansy managed to accio some brooms from the closet and joined him in the air, together they flew out into the night.

Pansy saw Harry struggling. "Potter! Are you alright."

Harry flew to the other side of the castle, slightly more away from the main battle.. Near the greenhouses he fainted and lost control of the broom, he and Draco were falling.

"They're gonna crash!" screamed Pansy.

Draco thought fast, taking his new wand he pointed it towards the ground. "ARESTO MOMENTUM!" magically making Harry himself become light weight and float gracefully down and through an open greenhouse dome landing on the floor. Blaise and Pansy swooped in and ran to them.

Draco rushed to Harry. "Harry!" He hit his face to see if there was a reaction. "Harry!"

Blaise pointed his wand. "AQUAMANTIA." Magically spraying water on Harrys face.

Harry jumped up. "Aaarh!" he screamed.

"It's ok Harry." said Pansy. "You're ok."

"Whe…" panted Harry. "Where are we?"

"We're in one of Professor Sprouts greenhouses." said Pansy. "The fight hasn't reached this side of the castle."

"Yet…" said Blaise as the greenhouse shook by a small ground quake.

"Lets go!" said Harry. They all ran out together running around the outside of the castle. The three Slytherins were relentless castine stunning and entrapment spells onto Deatheaters as Aurors swooped in to detain them.

As they approached Pansy screamed. Turning around they saw McNair using the Crusio on her. Before they could react Narcissa came out of the shadows pointed her wand and chanted. "AVADA KEDAVRA." McNair fell to down dead, she walked over him and towards the panting convulsting girl. Draco ran to her. "Draco!" She hugged him tight.

Blaise and Harry joined them. Blaise went to check on Pansy. Harry looked at Narcissa. "Thank you."

"Harry saved my life tonight mother , twice…" said Draco.

Narcissa stood up and hugged Harry. "Thank you." she cried. "For saving my son."

She took his hand. "We must go help."

"No." said Harry. "You need to take her to St. Mungos. I'll go help."

"Alone?" asked Draco. He wanted to stay with Harry. "I could…"

"No Draco." said Harry. "You need to help Pansy. You're also hurt…" They all noticed Dracos arm was bleeding. "Go!" Harry gave Draco a quick smile and ran off into the night towards the castle.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall Travers attacked Hermione with the Killing Curse.

Cedric Diggory, who survived the graveyard thanks to a magical amulet of Trelawney and the Hogwarts Trwizard Champion with Harry, he had had huge crush on Hermione for years but thinking he never got the chance to tell her. But, upon seeing her in mortal danger he saw red, flying down at high speed on his broom he jumped off and landed in front of Hermione and Travers with his wand pointed at the mad witch. "This ends now!"  
Travers grinned. "Bring it on Diggy!"

Hermione gasped at her knight in shinning armor as Cedric and Travers engaged in a duel to the death. Cedric was like a madman himself, working his way through the witches curses.

Travers chanted "BLASTMARTA!" magically blasting Cedric off his feat.

Hermione sneaked around, pointed her wand and chanted "BANNANO SLIPARO" magically conjuring a banana peel on the table making Travers slip and fall.

"Argh!" growled Travers as he got up. But Cedric was already on his feet.

Cedric pointed his wand. "PIEDRA CONSUMA" A blast of grey light hit Travers who screamed as his turned to stone. Cedric then shot a beam of red light at the statue making it explode into pieces. Hermione ran across to the table to him. "Are you alright?" he asked checking Hermione over. Hermione, through tears, smiled grabbed his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Cedric responded. "Hermione…I…"

"Later." smiled Hermione. Ever since Harry had won the cup in 4th year with Cedric Ron had become distant jealous and envious of Harry, each year growing more. It came to a point where she had to chose and she chose Harry who was clearly innocent of everything that happened. Cedric didn't know but she also had some feelings for him ever since they met at the Qudditch World Cup. "Now is not the time…" She took his hand and they rand back down the table and into the sea of batting wizards and witches.

Ron was looking at the scene furious. He wasn't aware that Bellatrix had sneeked up on him and Charlie. Not until Molly got his attention who was staring in horror and running in their direction. He turned to see Charlie in a hardcore battle with the mad witch. He tried to help Charlie but it was too late Bellatrix swooped into the air, in a swirl of back smoke, pointed her wand and chanted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" killing Charlie.

Ron gasped as his brother dropped dead at his feet, he fell to to his kneed as Molly cried.

Bellatrix cackled around them. "I killed a Weasley, I killed a Weasley!" she cheered.

Molly turned and pointed her wand at the approaching black clouded Bellatrix. "BOMBARDA!" sending the mad witch to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Bellatrix got up and chanted "EVERTE STATUM!" a stunning spell that hit Molly knocking her out before she flew away to the main battle.

Ron sat the clutching his brothers body, unable to mode due to the sadness and rage. Lavender rushed over and helped him drag Charlie's body to a safe spot. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry took a training broom from the ground and flew off into the night swooping in front of Voldemort and blasting his most strongest spell at him. Voldmort sent the Avada Kedavra towards him, their wand connected. It was then that Neville killed Nagini, the last remaining Horcrux, bring about the Dark Lords death.

The remaining Deatheaters flew off in clouds of black smoke escaping the Aurors who flew off after them, in clouds od white smoke.

Harry saw Sirius running towards him, with two wolves by his side, these wolves were huge, five foot tall teen feel long. His eyes went black before he felt Sirius taking him into his arms.

*** Hi guys. This is another Drarry story. I can't get enough of Harry and Draco, they're my favorite pairing ever. I wanted the prologue to cover the war, year7, in to get it over with, explain some things, leave some things dangling so we can get into the present story immediately in chapter 1. I hope you're all happy to see Sirius alive. I'm glad too. I'm also glad that Harry has a brother, my favorite OC, Caleb Cromwell. More will be explained next like Harrys strange "flu" and other things as well. **PLEASE REVIEW!** If you have questions please submit them on your reviews. ***


	2. Recovery Prt 1

Hi guys. Wow nice to see reviews so fast.

**JS59 –** I think I've got them all covered. Thank you again for the kind offer.

**Artlover8992 –** Thank you I'm on it!

**mla love HP –** I'm glad you like it!

**Lover of Emotions –** Thank you for the props!

**Seth Clearwater –** Hellooo Seth, nice to see you again. I'm happy you're reading another of my creations. Hope this one is good.

**emthereble –** Thank you!

**kamui5 –** I'm on it Kamui. Thank you.

**Magic Freak –** Awwww, lol, I'm glad you want more! I'm working on it.

*****1)** Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep them coming, that goes to all who have yet to review. **2)** You'll be happy to learn that a favorite character IS alive! **3)** I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU. Question… How do you feel of an AHS FREAK SHOW/Harry Potter crossover?...Please submit your vote with your reviews. ***

* * *

ST. MUNGOS HOSPITAL – Harrys been out of consciousness for three months. Now it's July and people were worried. Sirius has been completely vindicated and has taken his rightful place as Lord Black and Harrys guardian until his seventeenth birthday at the end of the month, he was sitting by Harry bed waiting and thinking. Ever since the war ended, he's noticed some things, that most of the Gryffindors that swore allegiance and loyalty to Harry had vanished and that included Ron Weasley. A little bird told him that Molly and Ginny had been meeting secretly with Dumbledore apparently about her return to school and Molly being a temporary teacher, but in the back of his head he felt something was off, especially since they never came to visit or even owl to inquire about Harrys health. The only Weasleys who came were Arthur, Fred and George and Bill who popped in when he could from Paris.

"Sirius…"

Sirius head darted to the bed to see Harrys eyes open. "Harry!" He got up and moved over to the bed. "Oh Harry! Thank Merlin you're awake!" He swished his wand sending his wolf patronus to the doctors. "How are you?"

"Tired…" said Harry.

"That's alright." Said Sirius. "It's over."

"The war?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Sirius. "The war is over, Voldemort is gone, some Deatheaters are still on the lose but that is the Ministrys concern now."

The doctor came in. "Mr. Potter, I'm Dr. Robert Wale."

"Hi…" said Harry.

"How are you Mr. Potter?" asked Dr. Wale, waving his wand over Harry performing magical scans.

"I'm a little groggy but…" said Harry with a sigh. "…I'm alive. What happened?"

"The impact of Voldemorts death hit you quite bad Mr. Potter, probably because you were a horcrux and given the telepathic connection between your minds. It affected your magical core and knocked you out." Explained Dr. Wale. "Had Lord Black not brought you here when he did, I'm afraid you would never had survived." He brought over some potions. "Drink these…"

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"The green one is a vitamin potion, the red one is a blood replenishing potion and the blue one is a magical stabilizer to help your core return to normal."

"Can I go now?" asked Harry.

"Not just yet Mr. Potter." Said Dr. Wale. "Not till your magical core heals."

"And how long will that be?" asked Harry. "And…Why do I see perfectly without my glasses?"

"I don't know how long Mr. Potter, every magical core is different and that different time to heal, and in regards to your sight. I suspect whatever impact Voldemorts death had on your body it seems to fix your sight as well as your other scars." said Dr. Wale. Harry looked at his left arm, the I MUST NOT TELL LIES scar from Umbridge's was gone. Dr. Wale made some notes before turning back to his patient. "I'll be back in a few hours with more potions and to check on you."

"Thank you doctor..." said Harry. When Dr. Wale was gone he turned to Sirius. "So how long have I been out?"

"Three months." said Sirius.

"What?!" asked Harry.

"You had us scared there for a while kid." said Sirius.

"What's happened since…you know…?" asked Harry.

"As I told you some Deatheaters are on the run, the Ministry is reorganizing, Hogwarts is rebuilding and many families have moves abroad indefinitely." said Sirius. "I was vindicated, cleared of all charges and reinstated as Lord Black."

"Oh I'm go glad." said Harry. "Good for you. It's a good chance to rebuild your life, look up some old friends…Anything else?"

"Well, Hermione has come to visit at least twice a week with her boyfriend Lord Diggory."

"Boyfriend?!" asked Harry. "Boy I have been sleeping a long time."

"The Weasleys have been a curious bunch to watch. Arthur George and Fred have come to visit, sometimes they come together sometimes they come separately. Bill pops in from Paris when he can. Fleur sent you those…" said Sirius pointing to the delphiniums on the table. Harry smiled. "…I was surprised that neither Ron, Molly not Ginny have come."

"Just forget them Sirius. If they come they come if they don't they don't." said Harry. "I'm tired of arguing with people over nonsense."

"but surprisingly…You've had several Slytherins come to visit." Said Sirius. "Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Sirius. "They come to visit three times a week. Draco comes four or five."

"Draco?" asked Harry. "Really?"

"Yes." said Sirius. "He sits here for hours watching over you."

Harry smiled. "Draco…who would've thought."

"He seems like a good friend, despite your history." said Sirius.

"Yes." said Harry. "I decided to give him a second chance, everyone who deserves one gets one."

"That's all good." said Sirius. "Well done."

"Sirius…There's something I have to tell you." said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Sirius. "Is it serious?"

"I'm afraid so." said Harry. "Quite serious and considering I'm stuck here indefinitely I'm going to need your help."

"Tell me." said Sirius

"Did you know I had a brother?" asked Harry.

"Ye…Yes." said Sirius. "I meant to tell you but I never got the chance, whenever I had the chance something always got in the way."

"They told me you'd say that." said Harry.

"Who?" asked Sirius.

"My parents." said Harry.

Sirius looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"That night when I went into the woods to die I had the resurrection stone with me." Said Harry. "I held it in my hand I saw my parents and Remus, their ghosts I mean. That's when they told me of his existence."

"What did they say?" asked Sirius.

"His name is Caleb Cromwell." said Harry. "I knew him from Hogwarts, he is three years older than me, in the same year as Cedric. He would be twenty now…He was two when my parents learned Voldemort was coming for us. They arranged us to be adopted by their friends Henry Cromwell and his wife Catherine Cromwell to adopt us so we could live safely."

"I knew them, they were school mates of ours. Henry was in Gryffindor and Catherine was in Ravenclaw." said Sirius.

"They took Caleb first, but mom wanted one more night with me and well that was her big mistake for that was the night Voldemort came."

"What about Caleb?" asked Sirius.

"From what I remember, he was in seventh year when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Then he…he disappeared after the tournament."

"Disappeared?" asked Sirius. "Where is he? Do you know?"

"Yes." said Harry. "That's the curious thing…"

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Professor Dumbledore declared he had gone abroad to Durmstrang Institute. But dad said that was a lie, that Dumbledore lied to me to keep me focused on the war and my studies. Plus Caleb being seventeen he could've taken me in as my guardian overruling Dumbledores magical guardianship over me since Caleb is my brother by magic and blood."

"Where is he now?" asked Sirius. He noticed Harry tense up. "Harry?"

"Azkaban…" said Harry.

"What?!" asked Sirius. "Why?!"

"Deatheaters." said Harry. "According to Remus. They somehow they got hold of him, he was placed under the Imperius Curse and was forced to do terrible things…What they are I do not know. Dad said he wasn't given a trial given the Fudge was terrified, given Caleb's amount of power."

Sirius was livid. "How could they do that? He's been in that horrible place for three years?!"

"Sirius, mom said he must be released before his birthday on Halloween Night of this year." said Harry.

"Of course, if I can get him out tomorrow believe me I'll do so " said Sirius. "But why?"

"Dad said on his birthday, when he turns twenty one, he will come into his creature inheritance, it is important he is not in Azkaban when it happens. If he turns within the walls of that prison, I fear he will not survive." said Harry. Sirius nodded. "Please Sirius, get him out of there. Do whatever you need to do!"

Sirius hugged him. "I'll do everything in my power to get him out."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." said Harry.

Draco walked in. "Hi…"

Harry sighed. "Hi Draco."

"Uncle Sirius." said Draco, giving Sirius a warm hug. Harry was about to ask but then her remembered Sirius was cousin with Narcissa so Draco was sort of his nephew.

"I'm glad you're here Draco." said Sirius. "Could you stay with Harry. I have an important business to attend to that cannot wait."

"Certainly." said Draco.

"Good." Said Sirius. He turned to Harry. "Take care prongs. Rest. I'll deal with this."

"Thank you." said Harry. Sirius kissed him on the forehead and walked out in a quick pace.

"How are you Harry." said Draco.

"Better now." said Harry.

"We were worried." said Draco.

"Sit down Draco." said Harry. Draco did. "How are you?"

"Well… Dad is in jail, we don't know how long he'll be in there." said Draco. "He was spared from the Dementors Kiss, but there's strong chance he might get life in prison. Mom and I are at the manor under house arrest until the Ministry decides what to do with us."

"Why?" asked Harry. "I mean yes your mom hanged out with Deatheaters, but she didn't take the Dark Mark and she didn't kill anyone."

"That we know of Harry." said Draco.

"What about you?" asked Harry. "You have the Dark Mark but you certainly didn't kill anyone. All they have to do is scan the spell history in your wand core and they'll know."

"They might find some torture curses in there, some crucios…" said Draco.

"Sure but…" said Harry. He stopped, he wanted to say something but he remembered that the Crucio was one of the Unforgivable Curses and that was illegal and anyone who used it was sent to Azkaban. He saw Draco stiffen, so he took Dracos hand. "I'll try to help you as much as I can. I'll try to keep you out of Azkaban as much as I can."

"Harry you don't have to…" said Draco. "...You've done more than enough already."

"Nonsense Draco." said Harry. "We're friends now and how can I turn my back on a friend I just made? No, that's out of the question…" He thought. "If I have to use the hero card I will."

Draco scoffed. "That's awfully Slytherin of you Harry, using guilt to get your way."

"Well the Sorting Hat did want me in Slytherin." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." said Harry.

"Well, Sirius I suspect will be gone for most of the day." said Draco. "I have not where to be until 8 o clock, which is the Ministry curfew they gave me…" He took Harrys hand. Harry noticed that he liked feeling Dracos soft hands in his. "I've go time."

Harry smiled. "Well…I guess I should start at the beginning…."

* * *

MINISTRY OF MAGIC – Sirius flooed into the Ministry, dressed in fine grey wizarding robes. He hid behind a statue when he saw Dumbledore talking with Umbridge, something he didn't like at all. After they were gone, he went on his way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, up in the elevator to the fifth floor, down the hall he knocked on the door of Meredith Batt, his lawyer and friend since Hogwarts.

"Come in…" said Meredith. Sirius walked in. "Lord Black, I got your patronus."

Sirius swished his wand closing the curtains. "I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone seeing me here."

"Is it that serious?" asked Meredith.

"I'm afraid so." said Sirius. "and you're the only one who can help me."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Meredith. She led him to the couch by the fire of her office living area.

"Yes please." said Sirius. A silver tea set appeared on the coffee table, the tea poured itself, along with some cream and a cube of sugar and floated to him. He took a sip. "I'll get to the point. Harry spoke to me to me at the hospital just now. He told me James and Lily came to him in the Dark Forest and told him he had a brother. Something I knew but didn't have the time to sit down and talk to him about."

Meredith was taking notes. "His name is Caleb Cromwell."

"How old is he now?" asked Meredith.

"He's three years older than Harry, so he's twenty. James and Lily told Harry that when they learned Voldemort was coming for them, they arranged the kids to be adopted by Henry Cromwell and his wife Catherine Cromwell so they could live safely. They took Caleb first, but Lily wanted one more night with Harry which was he biggest mistake since that was the night Voldemort came."

"What about Caleb?" asked Meredith.

"From what Harry said, it was during the Triwizard Tournament in Harrys fourth year. Caleb was in sixth year and according to Harry he disappeared after the tournament."

"Disappeared?" asked Meredith.

"Yes." said Harry. "There's something odd there.

"What?" asked Meredith.

"Harry said Professor Dumbledore declared Caleb had gone abroad to Durmstrang Institute. But James said that was a lie, that Dumbledore lied to Harry to keep him focused on the war and his studies. Plus he said and I suspect that Caleb being seventeen he could've legally taken Harry in as guardian, overruling Dumbledores magical guardianship over Harry since Caleb was his brother by magic and blood. Dumbledore would have lost power over Harry."

"Where is Mr. Cromwell now?" asked Meredith.

"Azkaban…" said Sirius.

"What?!" asked Meredith. "Why?"

"Deatheaters Meredith." said Harry. "According to Harry, Remus said they somehow they got hold of him, he was placed under the Imperius Curse and was forced to do terrible things…What they are we do not know. He said James said he wasn't given a trial given the Fudge was terrified, given Caleb's amount of power."

"Fudge…" said Meredith shaking her head in disapproval.

"Please Meredith, find him and help him. Harry said James and Lily said he is soon get his creature inheritance and he absolutely can not get it in Azkaban because he would not survive…" said Sirius. "We need to get him out."

"I'll get on it immediately." said Meredith.

"Thank you." said Sirius. "I'm on my way to Gringotts."

* * *

ST. MUNGOS HOSPITAL – Harry had just finished telling Draco everything. "Merlin Harry…" said Draco. "I'm so sorry…It must have been terrible for your brother to be in that place all these three years. Isn't there anything you can do to help him?"

"I told Sirius." said Harry. "He said he was going to handle it."

"What about you?" asked Draco.

"I'm alive." Joked Harry. Draco scoffed at the comment. "No, I'm good, I think, they have me on potions day and night to stabilize my body and my magical core. But they're still running some tests."

"What for?" asked Draco.

"I don't know." said Harry.

"When are they releasing you?" asked Draco.

"I don't think it's any time soon." said Harry. "Dr. Wale said I'm on 24 hour bed rest. Which kills be because I can't stand hospitals."

"Which is ironic considering you were one of the few of our year who basically lived in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." joked Draco.

Harry laughed. "That's true."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Draco.

Harry took his hand, which Draco loved, and smiled. "Thank you for being here."

"You're my friend Harry." said Draco. "After everything that we've been through, how could I not."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." said Harry. In walked Pansy with an orchid and Blaise came in with a basket.

"Hi Harry." said Pansy. "How are you?"

"I'm getting better." said Harry.

"I'm glad." said Pansy.

"Harry I'd like you to formally meet my friends Pansy Fey Parkinson and Blaise Axel Zabini." said Draco. "Guys…This is Harry Potter.

"Nice to meet you." said Blaise and Pansy in unison. They were totally authentic.

"You too." said Harry.

""I brought this for you." She put the orchid on the table.

"Thank you." said Harry. "They're so amazing." He took them all in, the orchid flowers were black, with strong magenta stripes on the inner petals, dorsal and lateral sepals with looked to be transparent snakes scales and traits of a venus flytrap. "What kid of a flower is this?"

"It's a viporchid." Said Pansy.

"Come again?" asked Harry, totally lost, _'where is Neville when you needed him?'_ he thought.

"A viper orchid." said Pansy.

Harry was very interested. "Oh wow…I've never heard of _this_ kind of orchid."

"It's a symbol of friendship we Slytherins give to people we love and respect." said Pansy.

"Thank you Pansy." said Harry. He was really touched. "Really, I really appreciate it, that means a lot to me." His eyes got watery. "Really…" Pansy walked over and hugged him.

"I brought you this…" said Blaise. He gave Harry a basked filled with chocolates and cookies. "…all from the best stores of Diagon Alley."

Harry saw the chocolate frogs. "Chocolate frogs!"

Blaise laughed. "I spoke with Hermione and she mentioned you liked them."

"Thank you Blaise." said Harry. "This is great to keep me company while I'm here."

"How long will you be here for?" asked Blaise.

"Indefinitely so…" said Harry when Hedwig flew through the window with three envelopes, Harry took them. "…It's our Hogwarts letters." He gave out the letters to Draco, Pansy and Blaise. "So I guess you guys are going back?"

"Yes." said Pansy.

"It's only for the semester we lost due to the war so it's not that bad." said Blaise.

"Though…" started Draco. But he stopped himself.

"What is it Draco?" asked Harry.

"It's just…given my families involvement with Voldemort and Slytherin being a supporter of the dark arts from the beginning…I can already see people giving us a hard time particularly me…" said Draco.

"Don't worry Blaise and Pansy will be there and so will I." said Harry. "Whatever you guys will face when you return, I'll back you up."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in…" said Harry.

Hermione came in with Cedric. "How are you doing?" she brought pink roses.

"I'm hanging in there Herm." Said Harry.

"Cedric and I brought you these." Said Hermione giving him the pink roses. "Pink roses stand for thankfulness, admiration, gratitude and happiness. Everything we feel towards you."

"Thank you Hermione." said Harry. "These are my new friends. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and of course you know Draco."

"Hello." said Hermione. "Nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Lord Cedric Diggory."

"How do you do." said Cedric.

"Boyfriend?" asked Harry. "What else happened in these three months?"

"We have time to catch up Harry." said Hermione. She turned to Draco. "Hello Malfoy."

Draco nodded his head. "Granger." He said it in a non violent resentful way which Hermione welcomed.

She shook hands with Blaise and Pansy as they sat down to talk as Harrys lunch arrived with a new round of potions.

***Hi guys. Ok… A few notes. **1)** This was a nice chapter for me, I wanted harry to start bonding with the Slytherins before he got to Hogwarts so there could already be that foundation building and I'm also glad Sirius wasted no time in going to his people and start getting things moving to get Caleb out of Azkaban. **2)** I loved Harrys solo talk with Draco, his solo talk with Blaise and Pansy. I loved how nice Pansy and Blaise were in giving Harry those gifts, they were meaningful they had purpose and I know Harry would appreciate it and I love how Cedric and Hermione came in and they've also started to meet and get to know the Slytherins. **3)** I needed inspiration for the character of Blaise so I spoke to a gay friend of mine who directed me to the porn star Robert Axel and he is sooo _beautiful_ (face, body, everything) and perfect so when I write Blaise I see immediately see him, I named Blaise = Blaise Axel Zabini in honor of him. **4)** Now remember to answer my question… How do you feel of an AHS FREAK SHOW/Harry Potter crossover?...**Please submit your vote with your reviews**.***


	3. Recovery Prt 2

**Seth Clearwater –** Thank you Seth!

**Lauren Saint –** Yeah. I felt that was important. It's gonna take some time to get him out of Azkaban so maybe a couple of chapters more.

**emthereble –** Thank you!

**HowlingRain –** Thank you, I'm excited to see more too!

**shadow Aeris –** I'm on it. J

**kimonobabe32 –** Thank you for your vote. It's gonna be hard, I won't lie to you, but I have more or less the plot down and the characters. So we'll see I'd still like more people to vote in on it.

**lovewater –** Thank you! I'm glad you're here with us.

**littlesprout –** Sure. I'm happy to.

***Thank you all for you all for your reviews. 1) SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS is finally in the works! FYI - Harry will be with Damon. I will be using fome OCs from one of my readers who graciously asked me to use them in my work. It's the first time a fan as asked me to use some of their own characters in my stories so I'm excited about that. 2) I have temporarily taken down WINTER SYMPHONY, I'm reworking it and changing it's title cause I thikn it was title that jinxed the story!lol It'll be back up at some point...Enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

ST. MUNGOS HOSPITAL – Harry had seen very little of Sirius over the next few days. But he didn't mind, that meant he was working hard to get his brother out of Azkaban. George and Fred came by and made Harry laugh when they pranked the nurses who came to check in on them turning their hair green and pink.

Hermione came by with magazines like the QUIBBLER, the DAILY PROPHET and THE TAROT TIMES. She also brought law books to see if she could find something to help Calebs case. Harry even thought she was talking to Meredith Batt and was expecting her give him the news that she would be an intern in the Ministry law offices by the end of December. Yes, she was _that_ brilliant.

At the moment, Draco Hermione were sitting around him. Pansy came in with Blaise.

"Hi Harry." said Blaise.

"Hi." said Harry. "How are you…?" He stopped when he saw another basket of chocolate cookies and chocolate muffins and chocolate frogs. His mouth watered as he looked up.

"I thought I'd help you restock your survival kit." said Blaise.

Harry took a muffin. "Thanks Blaise, but at his rate I'm gonna gain so much weight."

"Oh come on Harry." said Hermione. "You could do with gaining a few pounds."

"He looks good to me." said Draco. Harry and Hermione turned to him but he quickly put his nose back in a book, Harry noticed a slight pink blush on the blonds cheek, which made him grin.

"Ok…" said Blaise. "I'll just take this back." He went to remove the basket when Harry lunged forward to grab it.

"Don't you dare!" smiled Harry. "I'll go crazy without my chocolate."

"You are a chocoholic Harry." grinned Hermione.

"Chocolate makes you happy. It's scientifically proven." said Harry.

"Whatever." said Hermione. She took a cookie from the basket.

Dr. Wale came in. "I see you're well accompanied Mr. Potter…" He gave Draco a sideline look. No doubt he had his reservations about Draco for being a Malfoy.

"Thank you doctor." said Harry. Getting the doctors attention. "What is it?"

"I'm here to say that the potions are working well, you're body 85% healed, your magical core is 80% so we will be lowering the potion dosages to twice a day. Once in the morning with breakfast and later again in the evening with dinner."

Everyone sighed with relief. "Tomorrow you start your physical therapy sessions."

"What?" asked Harry.

"You've been asleep for three months and you have only been walking short distances, from your bed to the bathroom to the balcony. It's time to strengthen your legs and arms. Therapy and massage treatments are the only way to help pump the blood circulation in your muscles and help them to strength up."

Harry sighed. "When will these sessions be and how long?"

"You will have breakfast at 9:00, from 10 to 12pm will be one session. We'll bring you back here for lunch and rest. You will have a massage therapy session from 2 to 4 here followed an hour break with a snack. From 5 to 7 will be your next the second session. Another hour of massages and be back in bed by 8 o clock, just in time for dinner."

"Sounds long but… well balanced." said Harry. "I'll be ready. Anything to get out of this hospital."

"What about Harrys blood tests?" asked Hermione. _'Good thinking Granger.'_ thought Draco admiring her efficiency.

"We're still running tests." said Dr. Wale. "We'll be taking some later to compare it with the ones we took two weeks ago." Harry nodded offering him a muffin. "Thank you." He said with a smile. "I'll be back in the evening with your potions." He bowed his head and walked out giving Draco another look.

"See…" said Draco. "I told you they hate me."

"Who cares Draco." said Pansy.

Harry nodded. "He's just uncomfortable seeing a Malfoy. But at least he wasn't rude or said anything mean."

"He didn't have to." said Draco. "His eyes said everything."

"We're here for you Draco." said Blaise.

"Thanks guys." said Draco. He saw Hermiones face, it was lost as if she were analyzing something. "Granger?"

"I'm just concerned." said Hermione.

"About?" asked Harry.

"Your blood tests Harry." said Hermione. "It's been three weeks, basically almost a month, and they have to run more tests?"

"You think there's something wrong?" asked Harry.

"It sounds fishy Harry." said Pansy. "If after all this times they have nothing and come back in here to say they need to keep running tests and get new blood to compare…Something must be up."

"We'll have to wait and see." said Harry.

"Tea?" asked Blaise. With a nod from everyone, he waves his wand conjuring a silver tea set and began pouring tea for everyone.

* * *

Several weeks later, in early August, Harry was improving. Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Cedric and Draco were there to help him throughout his physical therapy sessions. It was a Thursday at 7:45pm when Draco wheeled Harry into his room in his wheelchair. "How were your massages today Harry."

"Not bad Draco." said Harry. "I enjoyed the massages on my legs today. They were killing me."

"The therapy is paying off." said Draco. He helped Harry get off the chair, into the bed and tucked him in. "There you go." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I better be going Harry. You know my ministry curfew." _'How I wish I could stay all night with him…'_ he thought.

"Thank you Draco." said Harry. "Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime Harry." said Draco. "I'm happy to do it." He leaned in and gave him a hug. He gasped when Harry hugged him tight. "Sleep well, I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"You're not coming tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"I can't." said Draco. "Uncle Severus told me he had news about my mother and I have to meet him to find out what happening." Harry sighed with disappointment. "Harry, I…I promise I'll come in the evening."

"It's ok." said Harry. "Really. I understand really. I'm glad you have news on your mom, I hope it's good news."

"Me too." said Draco. He gave him one more hug inhaling his scent: roses chocolate and vanilla with a touch of leather, turned him on and left quietly.

Harry took a sighed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The nurse arrived to with Harrys dinner. Harry loved it, pumpkin soup, chicken nuggets and garlic mashed potatoes. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." Blaise walked in. "Blaise, hi." He Slytherin walked over. "What brings you here?" he asked giving Blaise a hug.

"My mom was attacked by Deatheaters." said Blaise.

"What?!" asked Harry. "Is…Is she alright?"

"She's hurt but the doctors are tending to her as we speak." said Blaise. "She's in surgery."

"Surgery?" asked Harry. "But…what?"

"Sectusempra cutting curse." said Blaise. He sighed. "I hope she's alright…"

"I'm sure she will be." said Harry. He turned to the nurse. "Could you please look in on his mom please?"

"Certainly Lord Potter. " said the nurse. She turned to Blaise. "What is her name?"

"Lady Vanessa Zabini." said Blaise.

The nurse wrote down the name with a red quil. "I'll look in on her immediately. Bon apetite."

"Merci." said Harry in a passable French accent.

"I didn't know you spoke French Harry." said Blaise.

"It's one of the classes offered this year at Hogwarts. French, German and Italian…" Harry grabbed a book from the table. "Hermione gave me this book so I can get a head start."

"Well that's good." said Blaise.

Sirius walked in. "Hello Harry." He patted Blaise on the shoulder. "Blaise." He made his way to hug his godson.

"Sirius." said Blaise.

"Hi Sirius." said Harry. "Comment allez-vous?"

Sirius looked at him with a surprised face. "You speaking French?"

"It's a class we're taking at school this term." said Blaise. "Hermione's has him reading and studying already.

Sirius took the book which was the size of an encyclopedia. "Merlin Harry…"

"I know." said Harry. "You know how she is."

"That I do." said Sirius. "She means well."

"I know." said Harry. "I actually appreciate it." He sighed. "So what's up?"

"Meredith Batt, our lawyer, and I spoke with the Minister and…" said Sirius.

"And?!" pushed Harry.

"We're getting Caleb out of Azkaban." said Sirius.

"When?!" asked Harry.

"Harry calm down." said Sirius, pushing Harry back on the bed. Harrys pressure went up. "Harry please."

"When?" asked Harry.

"In two weeks" said Sirius. Harry looked at him through his panting distress. "I'm sorry but that's the best we could do." He put a cool towel on Harrys forehead. "We're bringing him here immediately." Harry nodded and blacked out.

* * *

It was two weeks later, doctors kept doing tests and Draco joined Hermione in the worry of the blood tests that kept coming up inconclusive. Both were very concerned and worried about Harry.

***Well. I'm very worried about Harry. I hate it when you go to hospitals and they make you wait as they keep coming back for more tests and refuse to say anything. I'm sure Hermione will be digging for answers, you know how she is, but think there's a much bigger play behind it and I'm worried just like the rest of them. **PLEASE REVIEW.** Thanks. ***


End file.
